Monotonous
by Scordatura
Summary: He was gone. He gave her a kiss and was gone.


**Monotonous**

-/-\-|-/-\-

The passing of Lord Death, the beginning of a new one, and the festivities of Death City were far in the past. Everything was returning to the old, peculiar atmosphere the city usually held. The state of the moon had been accepted by the residents of the city, even the ones who had been on the grinning crescent's surface before it'd gone black.

Maka Albarn and her partner's lives returned to normal as well. They continued to quarrel about who's turn it was to cook dinner, she continued to read her books in her room while he listened to records in his own, she washed dishes and he would wipe them. It was almost as if the battle with the Kishin, Crona's sacrifice, Lord Death's funeral, all of it, had never happened. Though Maka knew that wasn't the case. She'd always remember their struggles and what Crona had done for them, and she'd always remember the friends she didn't see as often.

Her life turned rather monotonous, so much to the point she was yearning for something unexpected. She wasn't craving a new enemy to fight, she didn't want something like Asura unleashed on the world again. She just wanted something that could throw their repetitive lives onto a new, interesting road.

Perhaps that yearning is what helped her accept her weapon's sudden decision when he came to her one morning and said in a rather calm and certain voice he was going to be leaving.

Soul had always been there for her, ever since she found him and asked him to be her partner and he'd played that song on the piano. They'd lived together for quite a number of years, spending many afternoons bickering over the laundry and smirking when they both realized how stupid the argument sounded. Then either one of them would shrug, pick up a basket and dump it into the washing machine. How many years had Maka kicked Soul out of a bed and ordered him to get ready for school, or when he'd pound on the bathroom door because she'd been in there long enough and he wanted to take a shower? It'd been a number of years, and he'd only knocked the door in once by accident, resulting in a seriously peeved meister and an encyclopedia to the head.

He'd been a part of her life, a section of that never ending, casual life style. If he was to leave, it was a part of her life disappearing. It would bring about change.

Yet even if the rather dull days had aided in her accepting his decision, it still wasn't enough to just allow him to leave so suddenly.

She was indignant at first, inquiring where his choice had sprung from, even though she had a basic idea. Asura was trapped on the moon, their friends caught up in training or duties as rulers of Order. He was the last Death Scythe, seeing as the witches were now allies of the Academy. A chapter was ending in their lives and a new one was beginning.

Soul explained what she was thinking, though not in so many words, and she couldn't help but nod like she was understanding. She did understand but was more dazed than anything.

She asked when he would be going, but he only shrugged, saying perhaps the next morning or afternoon. He didn't have much to pack, so he assumed it wouldn't take very long. Maka only bobbed her head shakily, timidly asking where he may go. The scythe looked thoughtful before admitting quietly he was thinking about visiting home. She looked surprised so he repeated himself, a little more sternly he was only _thinking _about it. She told him it sounded like a good idea to visit his family.

She didn't cry that night, though she didn't say much. The two of them settled themselves down on the couch, watching the lame action film they'd first watched together as partners. It was a pointless movie, but they'd watched it numerous times, throwing in memorized quotes when they weren't too busy laughing at the story line. However on that night, their quotes were quiet and a little tense. They didn't laugh as hard at the stupid plot and when it was over, neither of them moved or said a word.

Maka woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, and she slowly trudged into the kitchen, trying to put on a cheerful smile for her weapon partner. He grinned a fraction when she stopped by his side, looking over the golden disks in the frying pan before commenting with a smirk she was glad he didn't burn them this time. He gave her a mock glare as she pulled plates down from the cupboard, and they returned to their uneasy silence.

Breakfast was quiet except for when Maka asked where Blair had gone and Soul answered she'd left earlier that morning. He said he'd told her good-bye then and she'd given him a semi-decent hug for once. When Maka asked about everyone else, he shook his head, taking a swift bite of pancake before murmuring he hadn't said good-bye to them yet. He wanted to get going early and he wanted to talk to everyone before he left, but he didn't think he'd get the time. His meister nodded in understand, inquring softly if they'd maybe change his mind about leaving. He said he wasn't sure and a short silence followed as they gathered their plates and brought them to the sink to be washed. Maka broke it by pointing out, though not to make him guilty, that Black Star would be upset he didn't say good-bye. Soul scoffed, smirking and answering the assassin rarely said good-bye to them when he left on his long training sessions away from civilization.

When two duffle bags were plopped next to the apatment's door, Maka felt the lump in her throat grow even bigger than before. She smiled through sad eyes as Soul stopped next to the closed apartment door, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he twisted the keys to his motorcycle around his fingers. He told her he'd send a postcard now and again and she raised an eyebrow and asking if he wasn't going to call her. With yet another shrug, he murmured something about how he may do that, too.

She felt the tears in the corners of her eyes when he hugged her, keeping his arms firmly around her back as she dug her face in his shoulder to keep from sniffing loudly. He could feel her shaking under his hands and he slowly pulled away, laughing quietly and brushing away her tears with the back of his hand. With a grin, he asked if she was going to be entirely lost without him, to which she light punched his shoulder and called him an idiot, smiling slightly.

Pulling one duffle bag over his shoulder, Soul turned back to his meister as she rubbed her left arm, breathing slowly. He smiled at her and was able to get one in return. He promised to come back someday soon as he brushed her bangs away from her teary eyes. She nodded and he leaned down, gently brushing his lips against her left cheek for a second before pulling away and softly ruffling her hair. Lifting his second bag off the floor, he gave her one more of his usual Soul Eater grins, opened the door and left.

She ran over to the window and threw it open, watching the street until her roommate stepped out of the building. He threw both duffle bags onto the back of his motorcycle, fastening them before throwing his leg over the side of the bike and settling in front of them.

From where she sat, Maka could hear the steady growl of the engine she'd grown up with every time the two of them had gone on a mission. They'd taken the thing on almost every assignment, she realized as she watched her partner pull out into the middle of the street.

She watched Soul start forward, turning to look back at the apartment once as she quickly waved. He raised an arm back to her before returning his attention to the road ahead.

Maka briefly touched the left side of her face, feeling a subtle blush as she watched her weapon partner drive farther and farther away from their apartment. Finally, he passed from sight.

He was gone. He gave her a kiss and was gone.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: Just a quick SoMa fic I decided to do once the last chapter of Soul Eater came out. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
